To Con A Con Man
by IloveImpacts
Summary: Edward, Bella and Jasper work for a notorious con man. After many run ins with the law, they decide enough is enough, and they want to embark on their own, having learned from someone cunning, they believe they can be just as successful. Rating (M) for language, and sexual situations.


**T**o** C**on** A C**on** M**an

**Summary :-  
**

Edward, Bella and Jasper work for a notorious con man. After many run ins with the law, they decide enough is enough, and they want to embark on their own,  
having learned from someone cunning, they believe they can be just as successful.  
Rating (M) for language, and sexual situations.

**Disclaimer :-**

I do not own 'Twilight' literature or otherwise.

_**F**ebruar**y 8th S**aturday_  
_**M**onte** C**arlo_  
_**C**asino** S**ecurit**y R**oom_  
_**02:47AM**_

**E**dward, Bella and Jasper sat side by side on blue swivel computer chairs, across from the burly Casino security manager. They didn't have any other choice but to sit together, since their ankles were chained together, and they were in a small, dark, box room.

Bella was still in the blue and black floor length dress that she had donned a couple of hours prior, and her neat up-do was now falling down her neck, falling limply between her shoulder blades, and the guys were still in their suits, only slightly more dishevelled than before.

Edward leaned forward, and ran his hands through his already mussed hair, and laughed. "Are we gonna be here long? Because we have a plane to catch in," he checked his watch. "four hours."

The manager's glasses slid down his nose as he looked over his clipboard. "You'll be here as long as it takes." he said, in a strong Chicagoan accent, before standing up and exiting the room, leaving the door open.

Jasper leaned over and peered out the door, to make sure he was out of ear shot, and then spun around to face Bella and Edward. "We're caught this time, there's no way around this, they have us on camera." he hissed.

Edward rolled his eyes. "We'll be fine, we've been in the middle of this sort of thing before, we always land on our feet." His gaze fell on Bella, who hadn't said anything for the past forty five minutes, besides the odd sigh of exasperation, or exaggerated eye roll every now and again. That was it. "Bella, want to charm your way out of this one? We'd be forever grateful." he said.

Bella drew in a long breath and released it, facing him. "Not really."

"We could go to jail." Jasper threw in.

"We had a good run."

Edward frowned. "What's happened to you? Remember an hour ago, when you were happily flirting your way through the casino?" he asked her.

Bella rolled her eyes, and ignored his question looking at Jasper instead. "We won't go to prison." she said, confidently.

"How do you know?"

"Because Marcus promised me that we would glide through." she sighed.

Jasper nodded. "He has always pulled through so far."

Bella pursed her lips. "I never said he would pull through for you two, he just said, I would be okay."

Edward leaned in. "You just said _we_ would glide through." he hissed.

She shrugged. "My mistake."

Edward shook his head and scoffed, and spoke to Jasper over Bella's head. "Of course he has no qualms about us doing time, for doing his dirty work, as long as the office flirt is okay." his eyes were bulging as his anger rose.

"Excuse me?" Bella cut in. "The office flirt, as you put it, is sitting right here, in just as much trouble as you two, and I'm not the one who's slept with people to get what I want, I may be a flirt but I'm not a slut." she seethed.

Edward scoffed. "I don't know, you spend a lot of time in his office, after hours, who knows what you do in there." he held his arms out, in a 'who-knows' gesture.

Bella gritted her teeth. "I help out with things, when he has a lot going on, not that it's any of your business." she crossed her arms over her chest.

Copying her gesture, Edward slid further in to his seat. "Infuriating." he shook his head.

Bella cackled, and then turned serious. "Slut."

"Bitch."

"Manwhore."

"Tramp."

"Office slut."

Jasper slammed his hands down on the desk in front of him. "Will you both shut up?! We're in serious trouble, and I don't need this shit from you two, I have my own problems, like trying to stay out of prison, long enough to get married next month!" he scolded them in a heated whisper.

He sat back and pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing deeply.

Bella closed her eyes, and slipped off her shoes, putting them on the desk in front of her, and rubbed the heel of her foot, wincing.

Edward swatted her shoes off the table, which in effect hit Jasper, getting his attention and making him look up, and Bella glared at him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"New shoes on the table is bad luck, I can't handle anymore of this bullshit!"

Bella pointed at her shoes scattered across the floor. "Those were expensive!"

He frowned. "No they weren't."

"Well they look expensive!" she cried, and then quickly grabbed his right wrist and pulled off his cuff link and threw it across the room.

Edward's jaw dropped. "Are you insane? Those _were_ actually expensive!" he seethed.

Bella scoffed. "It's not nice when people throw your things across the room is it?"

Edward stood up, and started walking to the other side of the room, but because their ankles were linked Bella was being dragged with him, and Jasper was being dragged with her, but Edward didn't care. He continued to move. The wheels on the chairs, made it easier to drag them with him. "Stop walking, you're taking us with you!" Bella yelled.

He ignored her, so she hooked her foot in front of his knee, and he fell down. Unfortunately, he fell hard, and Bella slid off her chair and landed roughly next to him. Jasper managed to keep hold of his chair, but was on the floor with his chin resting on the arm rest.

Bella and Edward started to yell at each other and Jasper tried deep breathing to calm down.

The manager rounded the corner quickly, and stopped at the sight of the three on the floor. "What the hell are you doing?!" he shouted.

They all looked up at him. "If you're going to have us put in jail, I request to be nowhere near these two! I don't even want to see them out in the yard!" Jasper said.

The manager sighed and took his seat. "The police have seen the tape, and think there's not enough criminal evidence to charge you." he said, rolling his eyes.

"So we can go?" Bella asked, removing her hands from Edward's arms and sitting up straighter.

He nodded. "You can go, the guard will un-cuff you at the front of the building, and you can collect your personal stuff." he pointed to the door.

The all stood up; awkwardly; and left the room, and Edward picked up Bella's shoes, they slowly and carefully made their way to the police guard, where he unlocked each cuff, which they were all grateful for, and gave them the things that they had, had confiscated.

Edward put Bella's shoes on the ground, and offered her his arm to hold on to as she slipped her feet in. "Thanks." she murmured.

They walked out of the grand double doors and onto the fairly quiet street, not speaking. Stunned that they were not being prosecuted. It couldn't have been pure luck. Someone must have paid someone else off.

A small café was open a few short minutes away and they ordered three strong coffees and sat down at a booth. It was mostly empty, just a few late night staff cleaning around them, and a few people scattered around.

"Do you know I haven't been home before three in the morning for nearly a month." Jasper said, quietly, while he checked his voice mails, frowning at the fact he didn't have any.

Edward loosened his tie until it hung in two strands and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt, tipping his neck from side to side. "None of us have, what's your point?"

"My point is, it's not normal." he said, putting his phone on the table. "This isn't a normal job, I don't want to be hauled to police stations any more." he put his head in his hands.

Bella glanced at her left and saw Edward do the same. She leaned across the table. "I don't think anyone wants to," she looked around and lowered her voice. "steal and gamble their way through life, and if I could find a job that pays this much, when I have no experience or degrees, then I would take it."

Edward nodded. "Yeah, I don't like being woken up by a phone call at two in the morning telling me to do a job, like picking Marcus up and being his personal chauffeur."

"He doesn't even know any of his contacts personally," Bella added. "They only know us, as far as they're concerned, we're running everything on our own."

"Which we are." Edward said.

"We should start our own business, and steal his clients." Jasper muttered, not raising his head.

There was a pause. Then Edward sat up straight and looked at Bella who was already looking at him. "We could do it." he said.

She nodded. "We could easily do it."

"We could pool our resources together until we have enough for a starter company."

"It may take a while..." Bella sighed.

Jasper looked up now and frowned. "I was joking." he said.

They looked at Jasper now, with serious faces, and he laughed. "You two are joking, right?" he asked.

No change.

He leaned back in the booth and rubbed his hand down his face. "You two couldn't do what Marcus does." he said.

Bella raised her eyebrows and Edward leaned on his hands. "We do his job now." he said.

"And between the three of us, we could eventually afford our own business." Bella added.

Jasper shook his head. "Let's go back to the Hotel to get a couple of hours sleep, you two clearly need it." he got up and walked toward the exit with his colleagues fast on his trail.

Edward was about to push it further, but Bella stopped him, and held him back, waiting for Jasper to leave the café completely. "If we keep hassling him now, you're not going to have a room to sleep in tonight, and you're not sharing mine, and besides, one more random late night shift and he's gonna snap." she whispered.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Edward sighed. "Jasper is a lot more patient than you and me, it could be Months before he even mentions it again."

Bella shook her head. "Alice is getting aggravated with his job, and they're getting married in less than four weeks, he wants her to be happy, this would make her happy."

Edward nodded. "Okay, I'll leave it for now, let's go get some sleep." He put his hand on the small of her back and pushed her toward the doors.


End file.
